Undeliberate Deciet
by MazzaRedd
Summary: [On hold read profile for the cause] AU, Scott and Jean have split up but they have a son together, which seems to keep bringing them together again
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything X-Men…..well apart from a few comics, figures, busts, dvds….etc…

Characters are not mine…..except Joey :P

"Yeah, I'll explain when I come over." Scott said over the phone. "Just give me an hour and I'll be there. Bye." Scott put the phone down and started pulling some clothes out his backpack. He dropped them onto the bed and looked at the picture he found between them. He smiled and put it in his pocket. He walked out of the room and over to the living room, sitting on the couch. He switched on the TV and lay down on the couch. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. 

He sighed as he got up off the couch. Even now when he lived a less than a mile from the mansion, he still didn't have peace. He opened the door to find a young boy around four years old. He had bright blue eyes, brown hair with a tint of red when the sun hit it and a small smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mr Summers cause my mommy told me he could help me with numbers." The boy stuttered a bit.

"Well I think you have the wrong person because my name is Cyclops and I don't help people with numbers." Scott said then he smiled. "My only job is playing baseball with my son."

The boy jumped up and grabbed onto Scott's neck shouting "Daddy" countless times.

"Hey I missed you." Scott said hugging his son.

"Scott would rather play baseball than teach math?" Jean said sarcastically. He offered a smile to her.

"How did you get down here so fast, I was coming up." He asked lifting his son onto his shoulders.

"Kurt got us down." Jean said. "And as soon as he heard you were back he wanted to see you."

"You did?" The boy nodded hugging him tighter.

"Where did you go Scott?" Jean asked.

"Just around, sorry for not telling you I was leaving."

"Its not me you should be apologising to." She said. "When are you coming back to the mansion to stay?"

"I don't know. Someday."

"The day that maybe never come. Scott listen, me and Logan really do love each other."

"But you still love me."

"Of course I do, as a friend." She said. "I would feel a lot happier of you came home."

"Not right now Jean. I still need some time." The boy climbed off Scott's shoulders and started tugging at his arm. 

"Come on dad, I want to play baseball."

"Okay, go get your stuff and I'll be right out."

"Okay, bye mommy." The boy said hugging her.

"Bye Joey." She said and gave him a kiss.

Joey ran off into the boathouse. 

"Remember teach him some math." Jean said and hugged Scott and kissed his cheek. Although they had split up they remained close. Best friends who were completely honest with each other.

"Okay I will. I'm not letting our child grow up dumb." He said letting go.

"I better go, I've got a class soon."

"Right I'll see you later then."

"And Scott think about what I said." She said and Scott nodded. She left walking over to the figure a few yards away. Scott recognized it at Kurt then walked back into the house.

Joey threw a glove over to Scott. "Come on Dad!"

"Lets go." Scott said smiling at his son. Joey was the only reason why he came back.

"Hey, where were you?" Logan said coming down the stairs.

"Just taking Joey down to Scott's." Logan kissed her.

"Finally came back then." 

"Yeah he got back this morning." Jean said. "Listen can we talk later, I've got a class."

Logan nodded and kissed her again then watched her go.

"Dad when are you coming back to live with us?" Joey asked waiting on lunch that Scott was making. 

"Joey, we've talked about this before." Scott said. "I just need to get some time away from there."

"Is it because you don't like my other daddy?"

Scott dropped the dish on the table and turned round to Joey. "What did you say?"

"Logan, you know my other daddy."

Scott could feel tears in his eyes and he sat down beside Joey. "Joseph listen to me. I'm your only father. No one else, not Logan, not anybody. You could be the only child I have."

"But mommies and daddies are suppose to stay together!" Joey said.

"Not all of them son."

"I want you and mommy to be together again."

"I do too." Scott sighed. "Let's just have some lunch ok?"

The boy nodded and looking out to the window to the beach. "Daddy can we go out to the beach after lunch?"

"Maths first, beach later." Scott said putting a plate of food down.

Joey sighed. "Okay then." He started to eat his lunch and Scott sat down beside him to eat his own. Every time he looked at Joey he saw Jean. He had Jean's face, her smile but not her eyes. He could only presume they were like his before his mutation. He already knew Joey was a mutant, his form of mutation however, he didn't know. He hoped his mutation wouldn't be a curse like his own. He wouldn't want Joey to go through what he did.

"Daddy why are you crying?"

Just then Scott realised tears had been falling from his eyes. "I'm not, just my eyes are a bit sore." Joey nodded and continued to eat.

After Joey has his first lesson in maths, he fell asleep next to Scott on the couch. As Scott watched TV he thought about what Joey said about Logan. His other father. Was Logan replacing him? What kind of sick joke was playing? It made him want to rip out Logan's heart and feel his last beats in his hand. He stood and putting a blanket over his son. He looked down at him and for once he didn't see Jean, he saw himself. This was his and Jean's son. No one else, and especially not Logan. Scott looked at his watch. One-thirty. He had a class in thirty minutes. He picked up his communicator.

"Hey Ororo could you do me a favour?"

Scott picked up his bag and headed to the door. "Thanks Ororo, just got my days mixed up." He said.

"Its fine Scott, I'll look after him." She whispered.

"Okay, I'll be back straight after my class." He headed out the door. "Thanks." With that he started his run up to the school.

All wasn't good when hr entered as the first person he ran into, literally, was Logan. The two men stared at each other for a few minutes then Scoot spoke up.

"You've got a lot of nerve you know that."

"Hey One-Eye, get over it. Jean is with me." Logan said.

"I'm not talking about Jean!" He shouted. "I'm talking about my son! _My _son Logan. Not yours. So don't ever give him the impression you're a father to him."

"Cyke, you're the one who left him for a week. Maybe little Joe thinks I'm a cooler guy than you are." Logan said. "He does seem to look up to me as a father, wouldn't blame since his real father takes off anytime he wants. I could be a replacement father, he does already call my dad."

Scott punched Logan good and hard on the jaw then attacked him to the ground. Logan quickly pushed him off throwing a punch to the stomach then head butted him. Scott felt his nose crack. "Ahh, you piece of shit!" Scott shouted and Bobby overheard while going to class.

Jean felt the anger and hatred of from both her and boyfriend and her ex-fiancée. Both of their strong feelings collided and Jean found it hard to tell whose feelings were who. It also puzzled her that Scott's feelings were as strong as ever in her mind and that the link was still there.

"Dr Grey." Bobby shouted. "Mr Summers and Logan are fighting, we can't separate them."

Jean quickly got up and ran out the door with Bobby. Scott and Logan were still on the floor brawling it out. Punching, kicking, few head butts but Logan finally wrapped an arm tight round Scott's neck.

"Kurt, get Scott out of there." Jean said then Scott was suddenly gone, a cloud of smoke surrounded Logan.

"Logan." Jean said kneeling down beside him. "What the hell happened?"

"He punched me, I punched back. Simple."

"Go back to your classes." Jean said to the students and they quickly scrambled away. "Logan what did you say to him?"

"Obviously he's not a good father if he just takes off without telling anyone including his son." Logan said truthfully.

"You idiot!" Jean shouted at him. "He had every right to hit you. Scott is a great father."

"You're sticking up for him?" Logan asked a bit hurt.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?"

Logan stood up and walked towards the stairs. "I didn't mean to hurt him Jean, just giving him something to think about."

Jean sighed and walked over to him sliding her arms round his waist. "I just don't want anymore trouble between the two of you." She looked into his eyes seeing the cut above his eye starting to heal. "Its not good for anybody especially Joey."

"Alright, I'll keep my distance next time."

"Thank you." Listen you go upstairs and get some rest. I'll be up shortly after my class." Jean kissed him softly on the lips then left for her class.

Scott sat on a bed in the lab holding several tissues to his rapidly bleeding nose. The tissues quickly soaked up the blood and Kurt handed him a few more.

"Kurt, please tell me that's only sweat I feel running down the back of my neck." Scott said a bit shaky.

Kurt looked round to see the top of Scott's shirt slowly soaking up blood.

"I'll get Dr Grey." Kurt vanished from the lab straight into Jean's classroom startling a few kids. "Sorry to interrupt, but Scott needs some medical attention." He quietly said to Jean.

"Class continue to work through the book, I'll be back soon." She said then vanished with Kurt.

"Scott what's wrong?" Jean asked when she entered the lab.

"My head is split open and my nose is broke thanks to your boyfriend." Scott said bitterly. 

"Scott, shut up and let me treat you. Kurt could you give us some privacy?" Kurt nodded and vanished. Jean put on a pair of gloves.

"Okay, seventh and last stitch going in." Jean said stitching up the gash.

"Whoopee." Scott said sarcastically and Jean laughed. Scott smiled knowing that he could still make Jean laugh.

"Right that should do it." She said and started cleaning up. Scott sat up on the bed feeling a little dazed.

"Thanks." He said touching the back of his head.

"Anytime." She walked back over with a wet towel and started cleaning off the dry blood from his neck. "I think you should lay down for a while. Injury to the head makes you very light headed."

"Been here before Jean."

"I know, but just take it easy. Good news is you haven't got any damage to the brain or skull." Scott nodded then went quiet. "Scott, what did Logan say to you?" 

"That he could be a better father than me. The prick." Scott said.

"Don't listen to him Scott. You're a great father. I know you are and Joey knows you are."

"Than why does he call Logan his other dad."

"What?!"

"That's what he calls him." 

"Well I'll tell him to stop." Jean said and her thumb brushed against his neck.

"Jean, I still love you."

"Scott don't start this again." Jean said looking at the ground. "I stopped loving you a long time ago."

"I felt the link Jean and I know what it means. Only two people who deeply love each other can form a link." 

"Scott stop it, you're only making it worse for yourself."

"You still love me Jean. Deny it all you want but you know it's true. I know its true." Scott said taking her hand. "Lets be a proper family. Me, you and Joey." 

Tears started running down her cheeks. "Scott, I love Logan."

Scott took the hint and nodded. "I'm sorry."

Jean looked at him then pulled him over and kissed him.

END???


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was meaning to update this a while ago but school work has been reaching over board so not had time to write. 

*******

Jean looked across to the sleeping man beside her. She never did get a chance to talk to him after the fight with Scott. That's when it hit her. She had betrayed Logan. She spent most of last night with Scott tending to his injuries. But they kissed. No, she kissed him. The kiss went on for a while almost reaching to a point where she didn't want to go. Or did she? She rolled over and started crying softly.

"Jean?" Logan said rolling over. "What's wrong?"

She didn't reply and Logan put his arms round her pulling her closer. "Tell me what's wrong please."

She turned wound to face him. "It was just a dream." 

"You want to tell me what is what about?" She shook her head and being the understanding person Logan had become he nodded and wiped the tears from her face. Jean buried her head into his chest hoping to take her mind off Scott.

Scott wasn't doing so good at taking his mind off Jean. He lay awake in his bed replaying the kiss over and over in his head. He never realise how much he actually missed her. He wanted her back. He loved her too much to let her go. Scott got up from the bed and walked out to the beach. He sat down on the cold sand looking over to dark blue sky.

"Daddy." Joey walked out the house just stopping near the door.

"Joey what are you doing up? It's 3 am." Scott asked walking back towards the house. 

"I had a bad dream." Joey said wiping tears from his face. 

Scott picked him up and carried him back in the house and into his room. 

"What was your dream about?" Scott asked putting him down on the bed.

"It was…..it was…it…..I can't remember." Joey said a bit confused. 

"Well maybe that's a good thing then." Scott tucked Joey into bed. "I'll stay here until you go to sleep ok?" Joey nodded and settled down.

After an hour of trying to get to sleep, Jean gave up. She lifted her head from Logan's warm chest. She looked at the man she claimed she loved and kissed him lightly being careful not to wake him. She entered his mind to make sure he was in a deep sleep. She quickly slipped out the bed, changed and left the room.

Scott sat down on the beach again, this time a little closer to the shore. He head was pillowed on his shirt as he lay down listening to the sea. 

"Scott?"

Scott sat up and turned round to see Jean walking towards him. Se stood up and she ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as he felt tears leaking on his shoulder.

"I'm so confused." She said. "I don't know what to do."

"Is this about, us?" He asked.

She didn't answer, she just held onto him. Scott decided not to push her so he remained silent. He sat down again and pulled her down to sit beside him.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

"For what?"

"Everything I've ever put you through."

"Shh…I loved it. You gave me a son, a happy life, well most times except from breaking up with you." Scott said kissing the top of her head.

Jean shivered a bit and Scott put his shirt round her. "I lied Scott. I do still love you." She whispered. "I've never stopped loving you."

Scott pulled her closer. "I love you." He took a deep breath. "What about Logan?"

"I love him more."

"But look at how much we had. You were the first person I ever loved and I still do. We have a child who wants us back together. You've just told me you still love me." He said and looked at her. "Why are you with him and not me?"

"Because I love him."

"Do you really?" 

"I could never lie to you could I?" She said blankly. 

Scott never said anything, just held her. "Lets go to bed."

"Scott it's not that simple. I just can't jump back into bed with you." She said pulling away from his embrace.

"I never meant it like that. I just wanted some sleep."

"But Logan, he's…"

"Asleep?" Jean nodded. "Then what are you worrying about?" He stood up and held out his hand. "Just sleep, nothing more."

She took his hand and they walked back into the house.

When Scott woke up the next morning Jean was not beside him. He looked around the house to see if there was any sign of her, nothing.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Joey said walking out his room.

"And good morning to you too." He joked.

Joey smiled jumping up on a seat. "Was mommy here last night?"

"No," Scott lied. 

"I thought I heard her."

Scott shook his head and sat down beside him. "Do you think mommy sill loves Logan?" He was definitely asking the wrong person. What would a four year old know?

"She loves you more." Joey said smiling.

Scott laughed slightly. "And what makes you think that?"

"Cause she told me."

Scott's eyes widened. "What?! When?!"

Joey jumped back at his father's loud voice. "I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. I'm not angry at you." He said. "I'm just a bit surprised."

"She never actually told me. I hear it in my head and I've heard it more than once." Joey said.

"Is she the only one you hear?" Scott asked.

"No, I hear you, Logan, auntie Ororo, some times grandpa." 

"Joey go get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast then we have to go see Grandpa ok?"

"Hey what you doing up at this time?" Logan said walking into the bathroom to Jean.

"Oh I thought I would make an early start." She said.

"Jean, it's 8 o'clock, your first class isn't till 2." He said and took her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Logan. I'm fine, really." She kissed him.

*Logan could you come down, I have an assignment for you.* Xavier spoke into Logan's head.

He sighed and looked her slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing the look on his face.

"Xavier wants me to go on an assignment, don't know how long I'll be." He sighed walking out the bathroom. "I don't know why he doesn't give me a few days, or even hours notice."

"Sometimes things just happen unexpec…" Her words trailed off as she thought about last night.

"Jean, are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Yeh, stop asking me ok?" She said smiling.

"Ok, well I'll see you when I get back." He quickly kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you too." With that he left and Jean sat and the bed and sighed.

As Joey was getting ready Scott paced around the room. Thoughts going in and out his head. Was this Joey's mutation? Or was Jean talking into his head? Joey's too young to develop his powers. What happens if he can't control them?

Scott heard a scream from Joey's room and dashed through to see Joey lying on the floor clutching his head. "Joey what's wrong?!? Scott shouted as he picked him up.

"Daddy they're shouting at me." He cried grabbing Scott's neck. Scott ran out the house with him and into the car.

Jean was on her way to breakfast when she felt Joey's hurt and confusion. She tried to get through her son's mind but she just kept getting shut out. Panic ran through her and she stood frozen in the hallway.

*Jean, jean listen to me.* A voice echoed through her mind, a familiar one. *JEAN!*

"Scott." She whispered. *Scott, what's wrong, Joey's…*

*I don't know. Jean he won't calm down, I'm bringing him up, get us at the door.*

Jean ran as fast as she could through the halls and downstairs waiting urgently for Scott and Joey.

"Daddy, make it go away! Make them go away!" Joey cried in the car.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Scott said and drove faster and through the mansion gate. Jean saw the car and Scott pulled up. Jean ran over picking up Joey.

"Scott what's wrong with him?" Scott got out the car and ran round to Jean. 

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Let's just get him inside to the professor."

Jean and Scott sat at either side of Joey who was lying in one of the beds in the lab. Tears were still falling from Jean's eyes as she looked at her son.

"Hey," Scott said quietly. "He's going to be fine. He's got your strength."

"What if he isn't Scott. What if he goes into a coma, has an overload in his brain." She cried harder and Scott walked round and held her.

"He'll get through this. He will get help. He has you and Xavier."

"And you." She interrupted.

"I can't help telepaths." He said.

"You helped me."

"He'll be fine." He kissed the top of her head then looked to Joey. "He'll be fine." He said again.

The doors to the med bay slid open and they let go of each other quickly. Charles wheeled in with a small smile on his face.

"You both knew that Joey's mutation could have been different from normal mutation." He said after a few moments of silence. "This could have been caused by being conceived by two mutants, though it is not a bad thing,."

"What do we do now?" Jean asked.

"Well, when he regains consciousness he will have mental walls, similar to what you had Jean. That should help. Then I will have to train him."

Jean and Scott both nodded.

"When will he wake up?" Jean asked a little shaky.

"It could be anytime Jean. I think the best thing for both of you is to get some rest. It's almost been a day." Xavier said,

"But what is he wakes up?" Scott asked.

"I'll stay with him, just please, both of you, get some rest."

"Charles, as soon as he awakes….."

"I'll contact you, I promise Jean." Xavier finished for her.

Jean looked over to Scott then walked out.

"Scott?" Xavier said as it seemed Scott was in a daydream not hearing Xavier speak to him."

"Sorry Professor." Scott said and yawned.

"Go to bed. I'll wake you."

Scott nodded and kissed Joey's head. "You wake up soon."

"He'll be fine Scott." Xavier said "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight." Scott said and walked out the lab taking a deep breath. He looked right down the corridor to cerebro. He stood here just over five years ago watching Jean risk her life to find Magneto. He slowly started walking down the corridor to the elevator when he found Jean standing keeping the door open via telekinesis.

"Thanks." He said stepping in beside her.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds. Scott walked over to her and slowly and slowly kissed her, Jean never refused.

"Do you love me?" He whispered.

"Yes." She said before.

The elevator door opened and they both walked out holding hands. Jean immediately let go of Scott as she saw Bobby walk by. Scott sighed and looked at her.

"If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have done that." He said and walked away.

She ran after him and pulled him into a kiss. "I do. I do love you. I really do."

"I can't keep this a secret." He said.

"I know." She said and looked down. "I just….there's too much going on." Tears started falling from her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Joey."

"You're not going to lose him." He said hugging her. All he could do was reassure her as she cried onto his shoulder. He wanted to cry too but he didn't want to break down in front of her.

Ororo walked out her room and saw them. She walked over and rested a hand on Jean's shoulder. She didn't speak. Scott mouthed "thanks" to her and she nodded and continued her way down the hall.

"Come on, you need some sleep." He said and walked Jean over to her room. She reluctantly let go of him then kissed him before she went into her room.

Scott walked down the hall to the room him and Jean use to share. It was his now, always was. This was the room he'd been sleeping in since he lived here. He opened the door to find it almost bare, he had took most of his things with him. All that remained was a bed, a nightstand with a lamp and a desk. He walked over to the bed taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. Eventually he lay down and within moments fell asleep.

There was a faint knock on the door to Scott's room followed by the door flying open and someone jumping on the bed.

"Joey! Stop jumping around, you're still not well." Jean said running in after him.

"Huh, what Joey? You're ok?" Scott said waking up.

"Yup, I'm all better now!" The boy said standing up on the bed lightly bouncing on it. 

Scott grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Thank God." 

Scott looked over to Jean, rather confused. "I'll explain later." She said smiling, holding a hand out to Joey. Joey refused and jumped off the bed running right past her.

"I want food!" He ran out the bedroom and down the hall.

Jean sighed and walked over sitting on the edge of Scott's bed, using her telekinesis to close the door.

Scott still had a shocked and puzzled look on his face.

"He was just sitting up talking to Charles when I came in." She said trailing a finger up and down Scott's arm. "Charles blocked the telepathy for now. But he's surprised at Joey's condition."

"But he's…..it's like nothing ever happened to him." Scott said sitting up slightly.

"Well Charles said we should have nothing to worry about." Jean said. "At least I hope not."

Scott nodded and looked around for his shirt. "He seems to be fine." Jean picked up his shirt and gave it to him. "Thanks."

"Charles is going to spend some time alone with him later, explain to him what's going on."

"Yeh that's a good idea." Scott said slipping on his shirt. "What time is it?"

"Five." 

"Whoa, guess I did need some sleep then." He said sitting up.

"I made you some dinner if you're hungry." Jean said starting to walk to the door but Scott pulled her back.

"Are you getting rid of Logan?" He asked.

Her heart was beating faster and felt slightly faint. "I…er…don't know" 

"Jean I can't do this if you're still with him. It would make me feel worse." He said then before she could speak Scott said, "Marry me."

TBC

A/N: Chapter 3 will be up very soon! I promise! You know what's cool? Feedback :p


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Jean asked, both shocked and confused. "I can't!"

"Why not? It's right." Scott said taking her hand and kissed it. "Please."

"Scott, you're still tired. Please, pretend this conversation never happened." She said. "We'll talk later, now is just not a good time."

"Then when is?"

"When we're alone. When Joey is with Charles, we'll talk. I promise."

Scott sighed. "Ok." He said and looked at her. "Can I still kiss you?"

"I don't want to."

"But you wouldn't resist." He bent his head down and kissed her passionately. She always did like Scott kissing her, he was so much better than Logan. Logan was just a bit rough for her. 

"Come on, your dinner will be getting cold." She said and opened the door looking for any one who would cross them. No one there so she took Scott's hand and they strolled towards the kitchen. Of course dropping hands the minute they reached downstairs. 

Joey was already sitting at the table awaiting his food. While Jean got the dinner out Scott sat next to Joey. 

"Hey son, are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm fine." Joey replied grinning at him.

"Well that means you give your Dad a big hug." He said and Joey threw his arms round Scott. Jean brought over food for them both.

"Thanks." Scott said smiling at her.

"Thank you Mommy!" 

"Well look who's back on their feet." Ororo said walking into the kitchen. 

"Hey Auntie Ororo." Joey greeted her.

"You want some dinner Ororo?" Jean asked.

"Yes I would, thank you." She replied taking a seat.

"So are you staying with us permanently Scott?" Scott shrugged while eating his dinner.

"Yeh Daddy, stay with us." Joey pleaded.

"We'll just see how things go." He said looking at Jean as she brought over dinner for herself and Ororo. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. No one knowing what to say. Jean just toyed around with her food while Scott studied her. Ororo was eating her food slowly, trying to take her eyes off Scott and Jean. 

"Finished!" Joey shouted. "Can I go out to play?"

"No, you have to go see Grandpa."

"But…." Jean shook her head.

Scott smiled at Joey as he sneaked some sweets to him under that table.

"You think I can't see you?" Jean asked trying not to smile. "Ok, just one."

Scott stood up holding his hand out to Joey. "Want to play basketball?"

"Yeah!" Joey shouted.

"Scott.." 

*I just want him to get some air. Won't be long.* Jean nodded and smiled.

"You know something." Ororo said when Scott and Joey left. "He still loves you." Jean never said anything. "Do you love him?"

"As a friend yes, I'll always love him no matter what happens between us."

"You know what I mean."

Jean put her head on the table. "I don't know. I thought I was over him. But now I'm not too sure." Jean looked over to her. "We're going to talk tonight about it."

"Maybe it's for the best." Ororo said.

"You have to promise you won't tell Logan." Jean said.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Hey Piotr." Scott said looking up to the six foot eight teen."

"Hey sir, Joey." He said smiling.

"Up for a game of basketball?"

Piotr laughed. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Two against one."

"Well ok." He said. "But wouldn't it be unfair numbers?"

"I think you would count as two people anyway."

"Yeah, that what I mean, you two would still be out numbered." He said laughing.

"Bobby!" Scott shouted seeing Bobby walking by.

"Yes sir."

"Bobby keep to the left!" Scott shouted as Piotr had the ball in his possession. Bobby managed to knock the ball from Pitor's hands and Joey picked it up and started running to the other basket. Just as he was about to take a shot Scott picked him up high above his shoulders.

"Slam dunk Joey?" Scott said which Joey did then Scott left him dangling.

"Daddy, let me down." He said giggling.

Scott started tickling him and Joey dropped into his arms still laughing. "Well done."

Joey smiled and squirmed out his arms. "We beat you!" He shouted to Piotr jumping around. "Now you've got to turn into steel!"

"When did we make that arrangement? Piotr asked.

"Erm…now!" 

Scott spotted Xavier just outside the doors of the mansion and nodded to him. "Joey, time to go see Grandpa."

"Awww…..can't I just have another five minutes?"

Scott shook his head and Joey sighed. "We'll have a re-match." Piotr said.

"OK." Joey said walking over to Scott. "I'm going to beat you again."

"We'll see." Joey waved to Piotr and Bobby.

Jean knocked on Scott's door. "Come in." Scott said and sat up from his bed.

"Hey." Jean said a bit nervous and averted her eyes from him.

"Just like you use to do before we started going out." He said smiling.

Jean smiled back and sat down at the other side of the bed. "So.." She said not knowing where to start.

"Why don't you want to marry me?" He asked.

"You know why."

"Actually Jean, I don't. You say you don't love Logan…."

"I didn't say that." She interrupted.

"Well you implied it." He quickly said back. "Why don't you admit it?"

"Because I don't know if it's true."

"What? Are you saying you love us both?" 

"No."

"Than what?!" Scott shouted.

"I…." She wiped a tear away from her face.

"I'm sorry." He said taking her hand. "I didn't mean to shout. I'm just frustrated and confused."

"Then what am I?" She replied with a laugh.

"Jean, link us."

"Why?"

"It's the only way we'll both know the truth." Jean nodded trusting Scott.

She gently put her hands at the sides of his head and opened her mind to him, as did he for her. Scott felt all the love she had for him flood into his mind. He knew it was the truth as it was impossible to lie through a mind link. He felt her love for Joey and how worried she was about him. That started to bring tears to her eyes but she continued. He felt guilt pouring from her, for Logan. No love. She was afraid to tell him she didn't love him anymore. Afraid of what might happen and how much she would hurt him.

"Jean." He whispered. "Break it."

Slowly she closed her mind and looked at him through watery eyes.

"Come here." He said and she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to do that."

"No, I wanted to." She said quietly. "It was the only way you would know."

"But I didn't want to hurt you." He said pulling back and looking at her.

"You've actually made me a lot better." She admitted. "Now you know what I'm about to say is the truth." She smiled at him. "I love you. Always have. Always will."

"I love you so much and it will never change." He said and smiled wiping the tears away from her face. He kissed her with much love and affection slowly easing her back on the bed.

Charles, who had just finished telling Joey about his powers, felt the explosive burst of feelings between the Scott and Jean, much like when they first fell in love with each other.

"Grandpa." Joey said.

"Yes Joey?"

"Can I go now, I'm tired." He said rubbing his eyes. 

"Yes of course. I need to speak with your parents first." He said and contacted them. *I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to you both about Joey.*

Scott and Jean jumped at the unexpected voice. *Yes, we'll be right down.* Jean said back mentally then sat up fixing her hair. 

Scott smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "He knows doesn't he." 

"I think so." She said. "Listen, before we go any further, I should tell Logan."

"I know."

Jean smiled at him and buttoned up his shirt. "Ok lets go." She said walking to the door and opened it walking out. Scott followed her and stopped her.

"Will you let go this time?" He asked holding out his hand. She smiled slipping her hand into his. They walked along the hall and down the stairs. 

When they entered Xavier's office Joey was already asleep on the couch.

"Well, I guess I'm right about you two." Xavier said. They managed to smile, both knowing that no matter how happy Xavier was about them, he would have still been slightly disappointed in them.

Jean sat down next to Joey while Scott stood next to the window. 

"Well I think Joey has an idea of what he's going through." Xavier started. "You know I have put shields up for him but I can't keep them up for long. His telepathy is continually growing and he will need to take control very soon."

"How soon are we talking?" Jean asked.

"A matter of days."

"Days?" Jean said surprised. "No, he's too young."

"I know he is, but the longer I keep the shields up the harder it will be for him." Xavier sighed. "It's for his best interest."

"He's right Jean." Scott said. "We'll help him through it and he'll have the hang of it in no time."

"Jean could I have a word in private please?" Xavier said.

"I'll put him to bed." Scott said walking over to Joey and lifted him out the room.

"You know what I want to speak to you about." Jean nodded and looked him. "Now, I know it's none of my business, but have you told Logan?"

"No." She replied unable to look at him now. "But I will. Before anything happens."

"I just don't want to see anymore fights between the three of you. Especially Scott and Logan." Xavier explained. "That's why I want you to tell him as soon as he comes back." Jean sat in silence, knowing what may happen. "Jean I know it's not right for me to get involved in your personal life but I'm think in the best interest of everyone here."

"I know Professor. I understand." She said.

"I'll let you get to your bed then." Jean nodded and stood up. "Jean, I am happy, for both of you." She smiled at him. "Goodnight."

Scott quietly closed Joey's room door and walked quietly down the hall.

"Hey." Jean said sneaking up behind him.

"Hey, what did the Professor want?" He asked leaning against a wall.

"Oh, just about us and how he wants me to tell Logan as soon as." She said twisting some of her hair round her finger.

"Well, yeah, I guess that's ok." Scott said.

"It's not ok."

"Huh?"

Jean quickly pinned him against the wall and kissed him passionately then slipped her hands under his shirt.

"Jean not here." He whispered after breaking away from the kiss. 

Scott led her to the room and locked the door, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More then ever." She replied pushing him over to the bed and kissed him.

Both were too caught up with the sensations that neither heard the rumbling of Logan's motorcycle pull into the garage. Logan sighed as he exited the garage. Wasted journey, he thought to himself. All he wanted to do was see Jean, be close to her. But he needed a beer and something to eat.

Scott snuggled closer to Jean who lay breathless on the bed. "I love you," He whispered and she held his hand.

"Love you too,"

"Do you regret what just happened?" He asked.

"Never." She turned round to face him and kissed him.

Logan walked quietly along the halls just wanting to sleep after a long journey. He got to his room and opened the door. "What the hell?"

TBC

A/N: Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Logan looked over the room. Photos, papers, broken glass lying over the floor. He shivered noticing the room was as cold as an igloo. His eyes caught sight of what caused the mess. 

"Damn window." He growled dropping his bag and walking over to the window, slammed it shut.

Jean awoke with the sound of the slamming. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised Logan was back. She quickly got out of bed getting dressed fast.

"Jean…" Scott said sleepily. "Where you going?" He reached out taking her arm.

"It's…it's Logan, he's back." She replied.

"Oh, so what was this? A one night stand?" 

"No, I just don't want him finding out this way." She tried to walk away but Scott pulled her back. 

"You're ashamed this happened aren't you?" 

"Not at all, I love you." She bent down and kissed him. "Just let me tell Logan and not have him finding out." He slowly nodded. "I promise nothing will happen."

"I trust you." He said and kissed her.

She walked out the room and quickly across to the bathroom to take a shower. Logan would be able to smell Scott all over her.

Logan picked up the numerous items that lay on the floor but stopped when he noticed the bed was empty. His first thought was Joey and he took off down the hall. He quietly opened the door and peered in. Joey was fast asleep, covers kicked off of the bed. He walked over putting the covers back over him, making sure he was warm enough. He walked out the room and started sniffing around for Jean's scent. He walked down the hall, following her scent to the bathroom. He heard the shower running and was slightly confused as to why she didn't use the shower in their room. Just as he was about to go back to their room to clean up, he smelled a mingle of both Jean and Scott and continued to follow it.

Scott got out of bed deciding to get some air. He was sure Jean would be okay. He quickly shoved on his jeans and grabbed his shirt when Logan threw open the door. Scott stood, froze to the ground. Logan forgot about words and leapt for Scott tackling him down to the floor. Scott had a hard time trying to fight back as Logan repeatedly thumped his head off the hard floor. Scott managed to kick him back against the door and stood up feeling quite dazed. He never saw Logan's fist in time to dodge it. His head snapped back, and again. After failing to get Scott back to the ground Logan threw him against a wall forcefully.

"Logan…" He groaned.

Logan kicked him full force in the stomach.

The noise woke up a few students and they ran upstairs where they saw Jean run out the bathroom. She looked into Scott's room finding him lying on the floor, beaten.

"Logan stop it!" She screamed.

Logan turned to Jean, his eyes burning with rage. "You slept with him!"

Logan threw Scott through the table and Kurt and Ororo wove their way through the students.

"I'm having slight deja vu." Kurt said before teleporting to get Scott out of danger.

"Get out of my way." Logan growled at the students and they quickly moved away.

"Logan please," Jean said taking his arm. He quickly pushed her away and stormed out the room. Ororo looked over to Jean who started crying.

"Mommy." Joey stood at the door. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, just go back to bed." Jean said trying to put on a brave voice.

"But…"

"Rogue, can you put him back to bed?" Ororo asked.

"Sure, come on Joey." She led him away.

"Everyone else go back to bed." Ororo ordered and the students were gone in seconds.

Jean sat down on the bed crying. "I didn't want it to come out like this."

"I know you didn't." Ororo said handing her some handkerchiefs.

"Why did I sleep with Scott?" 

"That's something I can't answer." Ororo said.

"Summers!" Logan shouted walking down the hall. "You better show your face!" Logan threw all doors open not caring who was on the other side. "Get out here Summers" Logan burst into Joey's room and Joey looked at him with fear in his young innocent eyes.

"Is he here?" Logan asked.

"No." Rogue said angrily for upsetting Joey. "I think you better leave."

Logan slammed the door and Joey started crying,

"Why are they fighting?" He sobbed.

"Some people do Joey." Rogue said. "Logan's just upset." She wiped his tears away with her gloved hand.

"I want mommy and daddy." He said trying to get out of the bed.

"No Joey, tomorrow." Rogue said tucking him into bed. "You just go to sleep."

"But daddy's hurt." He replied.

"He'll be fine, you'll see him in the morning."

There was a knock at the door and Booby walked in, He smiled awkwardly at Rogue and came over to sit beside Joey.

"Hey, shouldn't you be asleep." Joey shook his head trying not to cry. "Okay, come on I'll tell you a story."

"Jean, I need…." Scott's weak body fell to the ground and Kurt helped him up.

"Scott, I think you should sit down."

"No, I need to see Jean." He started coughing and tired to walk but lost his balance and fell again. Kurt picked him up again, this time helping him into bed. The place looked very familiar through Scott's dazed eyes.

"Were are we?" He asked.

"The boathouse." Kurt replied giving Scott some wet cloths. "Your shoulder and arm are cut."

"Thanks." Scott said taking them from Kurt. "You're becoming my new doctor."

Kurt laughed slightly. "I just happen to be there when you and Logan fight."

"You should dry your hair Jean." Ororo said. "You'll catch a cold."

Jean never said anything. She just continued to wipe the unstoppable tears leaking from her eyes. "I wish I knew why I let it happened. I was going to tell Logan, but I just…."

"Ororo." Logan stood in the doorway. "Could you leave us alone?"

"Jean?"

"It's okay." She squeezed her arm and Ororo took her leave.

Logan slammed the door after Ororo left. "What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" He shouted.

"Logan, keep your voice down." She said quietly. 

"No I won't!" He snapped. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know. You did it for some reason. Tell me!" His voice still slightly loud.

"I love him." She whispered. 

Logan could feel his heart rip in two when she said those words. He looked away from her feeling tears sting his eyes. 

"Logan, I'm so sorry. It wasn't suppose to be like this."

"I thought you loved me."

"I did. You know how long I wanted to be with you." She started to explain.

"Then what happened?! Did I upset you? If I did tell me how, cause I don't remember doing anything wrong." His voice started getting louder again. 

"You did nothing wrong." 

"What then? What's different about me now compared to when we first me? Why won't you tell me?"

"You're not Scott!" She shouted.

"What?" He asked in disgust. "Why the hell would I want to be like him, I can't stand him."

Jean started wiping fresh tears away from her eyes. 

"I can't take anymore of this. He ever crosses me, he'll die. I promise you that." He said. "And for you. All that effort I put in for you, never stopped loving from the day we met but that wasn't good enough, was it? No, you wanted that low life."

"Don't call him that." She said quietly.

"Just don't come running back to me when he can't satisfy you." He said walking to the door. "You better hope he's not in the mansion, you'll never see him alive again." With that Logan walked out leaving Jean alone again. Her attempts to hold back tears didn't last long and that's how Xavier found her when wheeled into the room.

"I should've listened to you." She said then started crying harder.

Xavier wheeled over and rested her head on his shoulder. "We all make mistakes Jean. Not all bad as, well in your case you've revealed your secret. It's not the way I imagined it to come out." Xavier said. "I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I knew it would never work for you and Logan the way it worked with Scott. You were always in love with him, you just never knew. Nothing will split you up for good. You two are meant to be. Jean?"

Jean was asleep on Charles' shoulder looking peaceful.

Logan walked down to the garage with his bag which he never had time to unpack. He walked over to his bike sitting on it and started the engine. Right in front of him he saw Scott's car. He looked around the garage spotting a steel pipe and picked it walking towards the car. "You don't know how much I want this to be you One-Eye." He growled.

Chapter 5 up soon!

A/N: I don't know whether chapter 5 will be the last or not. Just see how things go. Will be finding it hard to update from now till May, all the hard work starts at school and this is my last year to get the grades I need. So just bear with me if I don't update any of my stories often. Thanks! Please review, some ideas would be helpful too, thanks again 


	5. Chapter 5

Pain shot through Scott's head. Again a second later. And again. His pain came in heartbeats. He blinked a few times until his surroundings come into focus. He struggled to sit up as he felt the muscles in his stomach ache. He rolled off the bed and slowly stood up. He partly walked, partly limped out of the bedroom and into the shadow casted living. He saw Kurt fast asleep on the couch and considered waking him waking him. He decided against it and walked over to the window. He could see the fight of the dark clouds against the morning sky. Looking away from the sky to the kitchen table and found walk he was looking for. Aspirin.

Joey tiptoed into the room where Jean lay asleep. Red marks below her eyes showed the crying from the night before.

"Mommy." He said climbing up onto the bed, and shook her lightly.

Jean stirred lightly, waking up. "Joey…" She whispered. "What time is it?"

Joey looked over to the digital alarm clock on the bedside cabinet. "Eleven twenty two." He said proudly.

Jean opened her eyes seeing Joey kneeling on the bed, smiling. Jean managed a small smile but it faded quickly as last nights memories came flooding back. "Joey, I'm so sorry."

"Is my other dad gone?" He asked.

"Don't worry about him, he's not your other dad, you only have one dad Joey, you know who that is." She said.

Joey nodded. "I want to see Daddy."

"I want to see him too" She said smiling.

Scott sat at the table with his head in his hands. The pain wasn't going away and his head was full of memories from last night. Then it hit him. Joey. Jean. Logan. A shiver ran down his spine of the thought of that maniac being near his son. His head snapped up and before he knew he was rushing out the door.

Kurt awoke by the door slamming shut. "Scott!" He jumped off the couch and ran out after him. Scott was half running, half stumbling up the hill to the mansion. H energy was gone all together and his legs felt like jelly.

"Scott, wait!" Kurt yelled and soon caught up with him.

"Kurt, get me up there." Scott said breathlessly and fell onto Kurt.

"I do not think that is a safe option" Kurt said supporting Scott.

"Safe!" Scott shouted. "My son is up there with that beast! You think that's safe!"

"Logan would not hurt Joey," Kurt said trying to reason with Scott.

"Well I can't take that chance." Scoot said and started walking up the hill again.

"Scott, this isn't the way." Scott ignored Kurt and kept walking. Kurt run after Scott and just as he was a few feet away, Scott collapsed.

"Scott!" He kneeled down beside Scott and quickly checked his pulse and breathing, He then quickly teleported.

Joey was skipping down the hallway to the front of the door with Jean close behind him brushing her hair. A puff of blue smoke appeared in front of Joey and there was Kurt with a an unconscious Scott.

"Daddy?"

"Scott!" Jean screamed and ran towards to him. "What happened, what's wrong?" She cried.

"He just collapsed right in front of me." Kurt said picking Scott up with Jean helping.

Joey stood in front of them, his eyes swelling up with tears. "Daddy?"

Jean lay in bed with Joey trying to coax him into sleeping. "I want to see Daddy." He pleaded.

"Joey, he's sleeping." Jean said trying to reason with him.

"It's not fair!" He sighed and folded his arms and Jean continued to read to him. Joey was very like Scott in that way, Jean thought. He would go in a stubborn mood if he didn't get his way. She thought of Scott lying in the med lab around. What was he thinking trying to get up to the mansion in that much pain. But that was Scott. He never did listen to anyone when he was ill. Rest was always the last thing on Scott's mind. Jean was just thankful that Kurt was there or who knows what would have happened. She wanted to see him so much and tell him how much she loved him. But not now. She needed to get Joey to sleep. It had been a very hard day for them all. Scott had remained unconscious all day. Jean didn't want Joey seeing Scott in the way he was. As she read to Joey she could see him fighting to keep his eyes open. He was exhausted. So much happened in his young life and he was going to be very powerful. She looked down at h and saw that he was fast asleep. She quietly got out of the bed and tucked him in.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered and kissed his forehead.

"Mr Summers isn't going to be happy when he sees this." Bobby said as he and Rogue looked at the remainders of Scott's motorcycle.

"Yeah," Rogue agreed. "But Logan didn't deserve what happened to him."

"And Mr Summers did?" Bobby asked. "I mean, come on Rogue, he was almost killed."

"Bobby…"

"No Rogue, I don't want to hear it!" Bobby shouted. Mr Summers has been like a brother to me. I won't hear you talk down at him."

Bobby stormed out the garage and Rogue stood in shock watching him walk out.

"And Logan has been like a Dad to me." She said aloud. "But he's gone."

Jean walked to the med lab and quickly over to where Scott was lying. She looked at his beaten and weak body. The bruises covered his abdomen and a few on his face. A drip was attached to him, helping his body to hydrate. She pulled over a chair and sat beside him and held his hand.

"We're going to make this work." She said softly. "We're a family, we were meant to be. I'm so selfish to think I could love anyone else. But I'm not going anywhere this time. You're stuck with me." She smiled and kissed his lips.

"Great." Scott mumbled.

"Scott?"

"Aren't I the lucky one?" He said and smiled at her. "I love you."

Jean smiled at him. "I love you too. You're the only one for me." She kissed him gently. "How are you feeling?"

"On top of the world." He said sarcastically.

She smiled lovingly at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Seriously Scott."

"I feel really weak and my stomach, don't get me started." He said quietly.

"You were dehydrated, I put in a drip to help and you'll need to drink a lot of water for the next couple of days." Jean explained and Scott smiled at her. He missed her doctor mode but at the same time he hated it when he was told how to take care of himself. Even when he was badly hurt.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'm sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve this." She said looking down. "It should've been me."

"No Jean, don't ever says that. I could never let anyone hurt you." He said sitting up slightly and holding her hand. "You're so precious to me. I would never let any harm come to you or Joey. Joey..is he?"

"He's fine Scott." She said and eased him back down on the bed. "You get some rest Scott, you need it."

"Where's Logan?" He asked

"He's gone Scott." She said. "I don't know how long for but I don't care Scott. It only you I care about."

"Can I come up to bed with you?" He asked.

Jean looked up at the drip and it was finished. She smiled and nodded. It was probably the wrong thing to do but she just wanted to take care of him and cuddle up to him in bed all night. She carefully took out the drip and disposed of it. She helped him up into a sleeping position and helped him put on a sweater to warm him up. She helped him off the bed and supported him as they walked towards the lab door.

"Jean I…"

"Shh Scott. Save your breath for now." Jean whispered.

They walked down the quiet sub basement and into the life. Jean played with Scott's fingers as he leaned against the wall. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I really shouldn't have let you out of bed." She said and kissed his chest.

"I know." He smiled. "If anything happens, I'll take the blame. You know me and rest, we don't get along." The elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall.

"I want to go see Joey before we go to bed." Scott said as they approached Joey's room.

"Sure." Jean said. "Will you be ok on your own for a few minutes? I'm going to get some water from the kitchen."

"I'll be fine." He kissed her and she made off down the hall.

Scoot quietly turned the knob on Joey's door and quietly walked in.

"Daddy!" Joey shouted and jumped off his bed ran to Scott. He slammed into him and Scott let out a whimper of pain.

"Not too hard" He said but the pain was worth it to hold onto his son. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Joey looked up at his Dad with those puppy dog eyes and nodded slowly. Scott smiled and took his hand. "Come on, back to bed."

Joey got under the covers and Scott sat beside him. "Logan's gone." Joey said. "He can't hurt us again."

Scott looked at Joey and smiled. "I know son. You get some sleep." Joey cuddled up to his Dad and Scott smiled. Joey had read Scott's mind but put his fears to rest. Joey was soon asleep and Scott was thankful that he was able to be here with him. He knew Logan could've done a lot worse but he drove the thought of that out his head. He didn't deserve to have a place in his had.

Jean entered the room a few minutes later and smiled at Scott. She made her way over to the bed, telekinetically putting toys away at the same time.

"He read my mind." Scott said as Jean sat down beside him. "He helped wash away my fears."

Jean smiled at Scott and took Joey's hand. "We've got a special child Scott." She said.

Scott put his hand over both of theirs. "I wouldn't change it for the world." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Will you marry me Jean?" He asked caressing her face.

"Of course Scott." She replied with a huge smile on her face. "I mean it this time. I could never give this up."

Scott smiled and kissed her again a little deeper. Jean floated them out of the room not breaking the kiss. If anyone was walking down the hall at the moment what an image they would be greeted with. She lay them both on the bed where they continued to kiss and sending their love for each other through their link. Scott broke off the kiss after a while as he felt a little dizzy.

"Here." Jean said handing him over a bottle of water. He gulped more than half of it.

"There so much I want to do to you right now." Scott said stroking her arm and kissed her neck.

"I know sweetie." She said holding his hand. "But you're still in a bad way. You need plenty of rest. And you need drink a lot of water, and pain killers will help the pain. I need to monitor you progre…."

"Shh…" He put a finger to her lips and laughed. "You don't have to go all doctor on me."

"I'm sorry." She said and smiled shyly.

Scott lay down on the bed and groaned a little at the pain.

Jean stripped out of her clothes except her underwear which turned Scoot on a little. She walked over to his dresser looking for something to wear to bed. She pulled out a t-shirt. She smiled and turned round.

"You gave me this to wear to bed after, our first time." She said. "I can't believe you kept it." She put on the blue t-shirt and walked over to the bed and lay down.

"It's an important memory to me Jean." Scott said and held her hand. "Everything we've ever done together is important to me. I can't throw any of it away."

She cuddled up to Scott gently and telekinetically switched the light off.

"I love you Scott Summers."

"I love you Jean Grey."

A/N - A huge sorry to everyone for this WAY overdue chapter. I have had a lot of things going on in my life for a while and not had any time to even pick up a pen to write. But I'm back!

This story has one more chapter to go and I have a lot of ideas for up and coming stories so stay tuned!

Thank you all for your patience.


	6. Chapter 6

6 Months Later

"Glad to be home?" Scott asked Jean as he drove through the mansion gates.

"Just want to see our little boy." Jean answered and Scott smiled at her and held her hand. He pulled into the garage and parked the car and sat back after turning the engine off.

"You ok?" Jean asked squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, just wish we had another holiday away." Scott said sighing.

"Come on, you know you've missed being here." Jean let go of his hand and opened the door. He nodded and got out of the car. Jean was about to open the boot but Scott stopped her.

"I'll get it." He said and smiled at her. He pulled the luggage out of the car and made his way over to the garage door where Jean stood. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He laughed as Jean stood staring into mid air.

"Sorry Scott." She said and shook her head. "Let's go."

"They're back!" Joey shouted to the empty space around him in his room and jumped off his bed.

"Joseph," Ororo said coming into the room. "Remember what we've to do before your parents come up to your room?" Joey nodded and smiled. "Ok, I'll go get them and you stay here."

Jean and Scott strolled into the mansion hand in hand. "It's unusually quiet in here." Scott said. "Hello?"

"They're probably in class Scott. It is mid-morning." Jean said and kissed him.

"Jean, Scott, welcome back." Ororo said coming down the stairs and ran over to them hugging them. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Oh, it was beautiful." Jean said. "It was so peaceful and we felt accepted."

"Yeah, since the sun was out all the time, I had an excuse to wear my shades" Scott said smiling. "How is Joey been?"

"Oh he's been a star!" Ororo said. "He's been helping me out a lot in classes and gardening. He's been attached at the hip to me all week."

"Well he does love his Auntie Ro." Jean said and looked at Scott and smiled. "I wonder if our new one will be the gardening type." Scott wrapped his arms around Jean, putting his hands on her stomach.

It took a few seconds for Ororo to realise what Jean was saying. "Are you…" Ororo asked and Jean nodded. "Oh Jean, how long?"

"14 weeks." She replied. "I just wanted to be sure before I told anyone."

"Congratulations," Ororo said hugging Jean and Scott. "Has Joey sensed it?"

"No, not yet," Jean said looking away to the ground. "I don't know how he will react."

"He'll be fine Jean." Scott said. "Listen I got head off to little boys room, back in a minute."

Jean watched Scott go off and turned round to Ororo. "How long was he here for Ororo?"

"I assume you mean Logan." Ororo sighed and Jean nodded. "He came back the day after you left, and just disappeared last night after dinner."

"And Joey?" Jean asked.

"He was reluctant to talk to him at first." Ororo said uneasy. "But, he started talking to him more during the week."

Jean nodded. "He's just so young and doesn't know what's going on." She sighed and rubbed her head. "I need to tell Scott before Joey does."

"I understand Jean." Ororo said putting her hand on her shoulder. "I'll get Joey for now and you see to Scott. Don't let this ruin the end of a perfect week for you both. But remember Logan was hurting too."

"I know." Jean said and Ororo walked off.

Jean stood into mid air for a moment and then went down the hallway opposite from her. She smiled as Scott walked towards her and started thinking about how to tell him about Logan. Scott sensed that she was confused through their link and frowned a little as he approached her.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Scott asked holding her hands.

"Logan was here." She said quietly.

"WHAT!" Scott shouted. "I can't believe…."

"Shh…Scott." Jean said. "He's gone now."

"That doesn't matter, he shouldn't have been here." Scott said angrily.

"Scott, you don't choose who come in and out this house." Jean said trying to calm him down. "Lets just forget about it."

"I can't." Scott said clenching his fists together. "You saw what he done to me"

"And he could've done worse Scott!" Jean shouted. "But he didn't. You're still here. You've got me, Joey and another child on the way." She said and put his hand on her stomach. "Don't let him get to you. You have so much more."

Scott pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Jean."

Jean hugged him tighter and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you Scott. Please just know that."

"Are they coming yet?" Joey asked as Ororo walked into his room.

"Almost Joey." Ororo said smiling but knowing something had to be wrong. Scott and Jean shouldn't have been this long.

"What's wrong Auntie 'Ro?" Joey asked looking confused.

"Oh Joey it's nothing, I'm just thinking about plans for tomorrows class." She smiling and hoping Scott and Jean would appear _very_ soon.

"Where's my special guy?" Jean asked coming into the room.

"MOM!" Joey shouted and ran over to Jean as she kneeled on the floor and grabbed Joey into a loving hug. "I missed you."

"Oh I missed you too." Jean said and looked at Joey. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes." He said nodding and Scott entered the room and Joey jumped up to him. "Daddy, I want to show you something! I'm just like you!"

Scott laughed as he lifted Joey up into his arms. "What do you mean just like me?"

"Scott, Jean, I think we need to talk." Ororo said. "While you were away, Joey, well….he changed."

"What do you mean changed?" Scott said as Jean looked at Joey.

"He's got more powers." Jean said after reading Joey's mind.

"Yeah! You wanna see?" Joey said jumping up and down excited. Jean smiled and nodded her head as Scott tired to take it all in.

Joey looked around the room and focused on the toys that were lying about. Suddenly they all lifted from the floor and one by one they flew around the room. Joey's toy box opened and all of the toys went inside and the toy box closed. Joey then turned round to his parents with a smile on his face.

"Joey, that was amazing." Jean said with a smile and hugged him. "Ororo, how can he control it like that."

"Well, he does have a telekinetic for a mother, I think it come from you." Ororo said and smiled.

"But I had trouble controlling mine." Jean said. "For a long time, and I still do."

"Charles hasn't figured that out yet Jean. He's been working on it but he's needed you to have a look also." Ororo said. "But I'm sure that can wait for now."

"Daddy, come and see what else I can do." Joey said grabbing Scott's hand and yanking him out of the room.

"Okay," Scott said still slightly shocked.

"You mean there's more." Jean said to Ororo.

"Yes," Ororo said. "It's Joey's favourite."

All four of them stood outside the mansion next to the basketball court with another few students surrounding them.

"Ok Joey are you ready," Ororo said holding a yellow disk. Joey nodded and looked at the disc. Ororo threw the disk towards Joey and Joey kept staring as it came further towards him. All of a sudden his eyes lit up red and a concussive red beam fired from his eyes shattering the disk into a million tiny pieces.

Scott and Jean's mouths dropped open and Joey smiled. The students started clapping and cheering Joey on.

"I've got powers like you Dad!" Joey said and he hugged him. Scott hugged him back and looked at Jean shocked. Joey had optic blasts but could control them. He tried to look into Joey's eyes to see if the colour was the same, but to Scott, Joey's eyes were always red. "Dad, why are you sad?"

"I'm not. It's great Joey" Scott said and hugged him again. "Me and Mom are going to talk…."

"After we get some dinner." Jean said and held out her hand to Joey. "You go up to your room and get changed and we'll go to McDonalds."

"Ok Mommy." Joey said and ran into the mansion. Jean smiled and walked over to Scott.

"Scott, we can talk about it after dinner, I just don't want him thinking there's nothing wrong ok?" Jean said and Scott nodded.

"So, McDonalds?" Scott said smiling. "I though you didn't do McDonalds."

"Well, you know, just sometimes." Jean said as she and Scott walked back into the mansion. Xavier was sitting there at the door smiling.

"Welcome back." He said. "How was the honeymoon?"

"It was great," Scott said and Jean nodded in agreement. "But, Joey. Why didn't you contact us?"

"I saw it as nothing to worry about, he seems to have them fully under control." Xavier said. "Which is quite extraordinary for a boy of his age."

"I know," Jean agreed. "He shouldn't even have his powers for at least another ten years let alone being able to control them." The three of them walked down the hall to the living area where some students where watching TV. Scott and Jean took a seat in the background and Xavier sat beside them.

"So, I sense you have something to tell me?" Xavier said with a smile.

"You already know." Jean said laughing and Xavier laughed.

"Well yes, congratulations." He said and laughed. "I am really happy that both of you have been able to work things out."

"Yeah me too." Scott said smiling and held Jean's hand.

"Now, I do have something to discuss with you both." Xavier said on a more serious tone. "Logan has asked to come back to stay and I can't deny him that."

Scott clenched his hands together and Jean rested her hand on his. "Why?" He said and he saw the students run by him out of the corner of his eye.

"Scott, he has nowhere to go. He made a home here." Xavier said. "He has said that he will mean to cause no trouble and would even move to the boathouse…"

"No," Jean interrupted. "We should move there." Jean looked at Scott and smiled. "You already made it a home for yourself a few months ago, it should continue to be our home. If you allow us Professor."

"I would be happy to let you live there Jean. I knew eventually it would be a home to you both." Xavier said and Scott nodded. "I would truly miss you around here."

"I know Professor and we would too." Jean said. "But with another baby on the way, it would be good to have more space."

"Yeah it would." Scott agreed. "I just don't know Professor, it will take me a while to get use to him being around."

"I know it would be hard for all three of you." Xavier said. "You have all been hurt over the past year. I would just like to see you all get along. It will be hard but you should be able to work through it. It did take a lot for Logan to come back and ask for a home. But we could use the extra help."

"You're right." Jean agreed. "We need more teachers around. With the increase of students and by the looks of Bobby, Kitty and Peter going back packing for the year, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Scott got up from the chair and left the room abruptly. Xavier sighed and shook his head and Jean looked at the floor. "Jean, you do know they will have to work out their differences."

"I know Professor, but it really is all my fault." Jean said unable to look at him. "I made a terrible mistake with Logan. I should have never split up with Scott in the first place."

"Jean, you and Scott were going through a rough patch." Xavier said. "But you're back together now, that's what counts. But I do think you may need to speak to Logan."

Jean nodded and stood up. "Thank Professor." She left the room in search of Scott which left Xavier to wonder about what would happen when Logan arrived. He only hoped that both men would be responsible.

"Scott?" Jean said walking into their room. Scott was lying on the bed and she didn't know whether he was awake or not. "Scott, are you awake?"

"Yeah." Scott sighed and sat up slightly. "Sorry for walking off like that."

"It's ok." Jean said and walked over to sit beside him. "You know Joey's been asking for a match with you with your powers." Scott chuckled and pulled Jean closer. "Everything's going to be fine Scott. I'm not going to run off with Logan when he comes back, you know that. I talked to you about it."

"I know Jean." He said and stroked her stomach. "Just took me by surprise and guess a little rage took over me."

"Come on, lets go out for dinner." She said grabbing his hands and pulling him up off the bed. "We promised our son dinner and we can't let him down."

"I know." Scott said and he pulled her close to him. "He helped us come back together Jean. For that, and the fact that he is my son, I will never let him down. I will never let our baby down and I will never, ever let you down Jean. I love you."

"I love you too." Jean said and kissed him softly.

"I know you're kissing!" Joey shouted through the door. "I wanna go!" Scott and Jean separated and laughed.

"We're going to have to do something about him sneaking into our minds." Jean said. "Can you imagine him at Christmas, there will be no surprises."

"He just needs time Jean. He'll get use to his powers." Scott said and kissed her quickly.

"We'll talk more about it tonight." Jean said and opened the door to Joey who was standing with a smile on his face. We need to tell Joey Scott.

Scott nodded and picked up Joey and put him on his shoulders. I know "You are getting heavy mister!" Scott said as he carried Joey down the hall and Jean smiled at the two people she love most in this world. She put on her jacket and walked down the hall after them placing her hands on her stomach wondering what the future would hold.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan stood in a dark corner across from the stairs and watched Scott, Jean and Joey walk in the front door. Joey was asleep and being carried by Scott. Jean walked closely by carrying jackets and a happy meal box. Logan knew in his heart he still loved Jean but his head was telling him to hate her. He still hated Scott, he always would. He fought with himself to keep him from jumping down those stairs and attacking Scott and possibly killing him. But he knew he would have to keep the peace somehow but the thought of him and Scott getting along made him sick. He had to do it if he was going to find a permanent home here. One bit of harm to anyone here would see him being sent far away from this place he recalled Xavier saying when he spoke to him a few days ago. He had to stay here, he wanted to watch over Rogue. She meant a lot to him and he was sure he meant a lot to Rogue too. With that thought and the fact that the three mutants were walking towards the stairs, he made himself scarce. He would try to wait until morning to stand face to face with them.

"I am so tired." Jean said as she made her way up the stairs slightly hanging onto the banister. "Think I'm going to pay for this meal in the morning."

"No you won't," Scott said following her. "You haven't morning sickness in weeks."

"Men, you think you know everything." She replied and stuck her tongue out at him. Scott laughed and Joey slightly stirred in Scott's arms.

"Shh.." Scott whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Well, I like to think I know some things about your pregnancy." Scott said. "I was good and helpful with your last. Why should this be any different?"

Jean sighed. "You go put him to bed. I need to lie down and I'm going to fall asleep in the hall."

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Scott said and made his way down the hall.

She saw him go into Joey's room and looked down at her stomach. "I hope you are a girl."

"Hey," A low voice came from behind her. She jumped and looked around, her arms raised in defence.

"Oh, Logan." Jean said. "I thought you were someone else."

"So, you're pregnant, again." Logan said looking down slightly. "Guess a congratulations is in order."

"Logan," She said and reached from a hand and held it. "I'm glad you came back, I was worried about you."

"Why?" He asked in disgust.

"Logan, it was my fault everything happened the way it did." She said. "It wasn't Scott, you can't take it out on him. I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah right," Logan said and smirked.

"Logan I really am. Things may have not worked out right for us in a romantic sense, but I still want to be your friend." Jean said and reached out touching his shoulder.

"I don't want to be your friend." Logan said. "I want to be more. I can forgive Jean."

"No Logan." Jean said and took a step back breaking contact with him. "I love Scott. You know that. Me and Scott, we were meant to be."

"So I was just an interlude?" Logan said and walked closer to her and leaned to whisper in her ear. "There's a name for people like that. I just thought better of you." He walked off down the hall and Jean felt tears sting her eyes.

Scott walked to the door of Joey's room and turned his light off. He smiled as he saw Joey hugging his little Cyclops teddy and smiled. He yawned and opened the door.

"Daddy?" Joey said rising from his bed. "I'm really happy that Mommy is having a baby."

Scott smiled and quickly walked back over to him. When they had told Joey about the pregnancy, he was quiet and didn't respond much. This was the first time he said anything about the baby and Scott was happy that is was positive.

"I'm glad you're happy Joey. Everyone is happy about it." Scott said and sat beside him. "And you're going to be a big brother." It brought tears to Scott's eyes and he thought about his own little brother. "You are going to be the best big brother ever, you're going to watch over your baby brother or sister."

Joey nodded and smiled. "Yup, I'm going to take good care of him. I want a little brother." He said. "But I little sister would be good too."

Scott smiled and hugged him. "You get some sleep little guy. You're going to need all your sleep for this baby." He tucked him in and kissed him. "You take good care of the baby Joey. We're all going to be a happy family."

Joey nodded and Scott left the room. Once he closed the door, he let all his tears fall from his eyes. He quickly made it down the hall and down to the sub basement. He went straight into the gym and found a punching bag waiting for him in the centre of the room. He hit it at full force. And again, harder. Each time was harder and more aggressive. Even the man who looked on was shocked at Scott's strength as he punched away at the bag. He wouldn't be surprised if it was knocked right off the ceiling. This was not a good night for Logan and he wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible. But Scott would see him. Just then the door to the gym opened and Jean walked in and tried to restrain Scott.

"Scott stop it." She said trying to pull him back. "Look at your hands Scott, please stop it."

Scott's hands were covered in blood as he continued to punched the bag. Jean sensed Logan's presence in the room and looked over. "Logan help me!" She shouted and he came out from the shadows.

"Take it out on me One-Eye." Logan said walking towards him and Scott stopped dead looking at Logan. He ran towards him and attacked him and they both beat each other senseless. Jean wanted to break them up but she knew they both had to do this. It was the only way forward. She saw Scott getting weaker and weaker and eventually he fell to the floor and burst out crying.

"I couldn't save him." Scott choked out and Logan looked at Jean as she walked over.

"I'll take care of him," She said to Logan and he walked out of the gym.

Logan felt good but bad at the same time. He was so glad to beat the shit out of Scott but what did he do? He caused Scott to break down like that. What did he do? He thought to himself as he walked out of the elevator. He saw the small figure walking on the other end of the hall.

"Jo…." Rogue started to shout but saw Logan in front of her. "Logan," She said and quickly made her way down the hall. She hugged him slightly and quickly focused her attention back to Joey.

"Joey, come back." She said and ran after him. Logan looked at Joey and saw some of Scott in him. He'd just beat up that kids dad. It had to stop. For that boy's sake and for the sake of that unborn baby. He knew it was the right thing to do, but there was so much anger still there. Logan looked at Rogue and Joey seeing the boy's tears stabbed him in the heart. He went over and kneeled down beside him and Rogue and gave him a hug.

"You're Dad is just upset just now kid," Logan said. "Come on we'll get you back to sleep."

Rogue looked up to Logan, seeing the responsibility he took upon the boy. "Ok Logan," Joey said and took his hand.

"You coming?" He asked Rogue and she nodded walking with them.

Jean and Scott had been sitting in the gym for five minutes now in almost silence apart from the sobs that Scott was letting out. He was curled around Jean and she held him tight whispering words of comfort. She sensed in her mind that Joey was hurting for a brief second but now he seemed to be calm and almost asleep. She couldn't get her head round what had happened over the last half hour. Logan bringing her to tears, Scott suddenly having a full on rage then fighting with Logan and now Logan was sitting with Joey trying to get him to sleep. She had try to find out what was wrong with Scott and what caused his sudden outburst but he kept her out. His sobs had started to calm now and he was starting to relax and coming back to his senses.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that all to happen Jean." He whispered. "I just needed to get it out."

"Get what out Scott?" She asked softly stroking his hair.

"Al….Alex." He choked out. "I failed him."

"Scott, you know that's not true." Jean said and held him more tightly. "You tried your best to save him, you were only a child yourself Scott."

"I promised I would take care of him and I didn't." He said and stood up.

"You can't change what happened that day Scott." She said and stood up with him. "I know your parents and Alex will be so proud of you. You've taken care of me and your son."

"I hope so." Scott said and looked at his hands.

"Come on, I'll see to them." Jean said and walked out to the infirmary.

Scott sat in the kitchen a few hours later watching the morning sun rise. He played around with the soggy cornflakes he had poured himself over a half hour ago. He only had one spoon full and it had made him feel sick.

Logan walked into the kitchen looking at him and went into dangerous territory and sat beside him. He sighed and lit up a cigar.

"You mind not smoking that near me." Scott said keeping his eyes on the sun.

"Don't mind at all." Logan replied and continued to smoke. Scott stood up and dumped the bowl into the sink and went into the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"I hear Jean's pregnant," Logan said breaking the silence.

"What's it to you?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation." Logan said standing up looking towards Scott.

"I didn't ask for one," Scott said.

"What was that about last night?" Logan asked. "I know not all of it wasn't about you wanting to beat me senseless, like that would happen anyway."

"None of your business Logan," Scott said and walked over to him standing face to face. "I appreciate what you done last night for Joey, but don't make a habit of it."

"Well maybe he would think different Cyke, you can't control your son." Logan said.

"I wouldn't think about it." Scott said and proceeded to leave the kitchen.

"Hey," Logan said and Scott stopped to face him. "When do you want a re match?"

Scott showed a slight grin. "Anytime you want, you know where to find me dickhead." Logan smiled as Scott left the kitchen.

Scott walked up the stairs to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed beside Jean. She woke up and turned round to face Scott. "Hey." She said stroking his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "Just had a talk with Logan."

"And?" Jean said bluntly, remember Logan's words last night.

"I think we've came to, some sort of understanding." He said and curled up to her. "But sleep now, we can talk later."

"Ok, sweetheart." Jean said and hugged him and he was soon asleep. It had been a tiring night for him and he needed some sleep this morning before his afternoon classes started. She slipped out of bed once Scott was asleep and went down to the kitchen. She came face to face with Logan as he was preparing to leave.

"Sit down Logan," She said stopping him and pushing him back to the seat. "We need to talk."

A/N - Guess what? I've sat my final exam and now I can write more coz I don't need to study anymore! Celebrations!

As always, feedback would be appreciated - thank you for all your reviews so far, they have helped me.


End file.
